You are free
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: Conversation between Ron &Hermione, Hermione tells Ron that she doesn´t love him anymore, what will he do? D/hr


Hi ya people how r ya? Here I come with a story for you I hope you like it.  
  
Oh yeah and before I forget it this is for my friend Samy-chan whose b-day is soon Happy-B day!!  
  
I don't know if this story is going to be that well because this is THE FIRST TIME I write this type of fics (I like R/Hr but I also like D/Hr and my friend wanted one^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know anything about this story but the plot, Harry Potter characthers belongs to the always great J.K Rowling Im just a fan.  
  
I also do not own the song You can still be free it Savage Garden´s song not mine.  
  
Hope you like the story.  
  
,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(__)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ _)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~- .¸,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_  
  
*Cool breeze and autumn leaves, Slow motion daylight, A lone pair of watchul eyes,  
  
Oversee the living .  
  
-Hermione, What happens?  
  
The day was beautiful, the breeze was soft and the birds were chiriping it seemed to be a perfect day to almost everyone.  
  
-Ron ,I think we should talk.  
  
-What about?  
  
*.Feel the presence all around, A tortured soul, A wound unhealing No regrets or promises.  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been having a relationship for about one year they were very happy and all was very nice, but the last months Hermione was acting different something was happening.  
  
*.The past is gone, But you can still be free,  
  
If time will set you free.  
  
-Ron.I.think ..we..we..should brake up  
  
He was atonished, she cant be serious, brake up? After all the time they have spent togheter just broke up? That was not that simple.  
  
-Why? What is wrong?  
  
By this time the brown eyes of Hermione were cover of tears,she knew that lhe loved her so much, but she did not feel the same way anymore.  
  
*.Time now to spread your wings, To take to flight, The life endeavor, Aim for the burning sun, You´re trapped inside, But you can still be free.  
  
-This can´t work now, I don´t love you anymore.  
  
-Did I make something wrong?  
  
-No, of course not ,but just understand me, this is not that simple I like you, you are my friend and all, but I don't think we can be a couple anymore.  
  
Ron was about to cry but he tried to control himself, he didn´t want Hermione to seen him suffering that way.  
  
-What happened?  
  
-I just got in love with somebody else, at the beginning I thought we were only friends, but after time passed by I discover I love him, so I decided to tell you, I think you don´t think deserve this ,you had to know, I can´t lie to you.  
  
-It´s Malfoy. Isn´t he?  
  
-Yeah Ron ,he is.  
  
*.If time will set you free, But there´s a long way to go. Keep moving way up high, You see the light, It shrines forever.  
  
-That stupid...  
  
-Please Ron, it is not his fault, you know it.  
  
-Yeah, I know.  
  
-Ron, please try to understand it.  
  
-HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND IT?? You are breaking up with me to go with Malfoy!!  
  
-Because I love him.  
  
*.Sail through the crimson skies The purest light  
  
The light that sets you free  
  
If time will set you free.  
  
Ron couldn´t stand it anymore , he ran away, away from there, away from the suffering.  
  
He wanted to forget all but he couldn´t, her best friend, her true love didn't love him anymore,he loved a Malfoy.  
  
*.Sail through the wind and rain tonight. You´re free to fly tonight And you can still be free If time will set you free.  
  
-How did He take it?  
  
-Not that well Draco.  
  
-I´m sorry.  
  
-You don´t need to apologize you didn´t do anything.  
  
-But because of me you are loosing a friend.  
  
-Maybe, but I just couldn't lie to him and say I still loved him, because it´s not true, now I love you.  
  
-I love you too, Hermione.  
  
-I only hope he can forgive me and we can still be friends  
  
-It will happen, Herm, it will.  
  
*.And going higher than the mountains tops, and going high the wind don´t stop And go high . And with that the couple started walking inside the castle, holding hands, they didn´t have to hide they love anymore.not anymore.  
  
IN OTHER PART NOT THAT FAR AWAY.  
  
Ron had seen them, they were happy, and he had to admitt it, they truly loved eachother, he suddenly feel bad, Hermione didn´t want to hurt him, but to tell him the thruth, she wanted his friendship.  
  
He was going to talk to her just not in that moment, in that moment he needed to think.but suddenly someone talked.  
  
-Are you going after her?  
  
-No Harry, she loves Malfoy,she is free.  
  
*.Free to fly tonight Free to fly tonight.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º\  
  
(A/N) So what do you think?  
  
I really liked it, it was cute and I love that song ,I think it fit perfectly.^_^  
  
Oh and sorry about spelling,grammar and all this type of errors I may made its just that I speak Spanish and Im not that used to English Grammar  
  
PLZ R/R  
  
FLAMES ARE NOT ACCEPTED.  
  
CRITICISM REVIEW YES  
  
NICE REVIEW YES  
  
CONGRATULATIONS REVIEW YES. 


End file.
